Save Me
by SoulSinger111
Summary: They were all in Neverland, Trying to find Henry. Charming is telling the girls about the arrow, Emma tries to help him by learning how to use magic from Regina.
1. Chapter 1: Save Me

**hey there ! I wrote a OUAT Fanfiction. **

**Its my first Fanfiction , so i hope you all like it**

**I don't own OUAT. **

**Chapter 1 : Save Me**

* * *

It was dark ,Emma sat next to A tree while Snow thought to herself , what can I do to make her feel better? I don't know how to comfort her. She took a seat next to her, speechless.

Emma was exhausted, she didn't want to be close to anyone. She opened her moth and tried to say something but was interrupted by her mother; " listen Em , I understand what you're going through, I know what's like to just wanna hold your child tight and never let go". Emma was in pain she just wanted her son back , she wanted to get back home. "You guys try to get close to me , I can see that.. But you also have to understand what I need ..right now I just need to be alone".

Snow said "right now you're sad , and I believe that Neal want you to move forward , take care of your son and raise him". Emma closed her eyes with desperation , " I wish I could see him again, I wish I could tell him that I love him, and I always will". Snow took Emma's hand and said "he can hear you , you know? He sees you from above, you can always tell him how you truly feel".

Charming felt the poison running in his veins,the venom hurt ,he was in so much pain. He wanted to tell them, his family still doesn't know that he is dying. He decided that now it might be a good time to tell them.

He got up and walked to his family, he sat next to them. Snow looked at him she said "hey , why are you all sweaty?". He said "I have to tell you something", Emma replayed "what's up?". Charming was all shivering it must be the poison talking over him he thought. " do you remember, the fight with the lost boys?..I took an arrow for you Snow, I am injured".

Snow was in shock she tried to say something , tears came and she cried " wait, the arrow you took for me had poison , N..No.. No", she continued "no, you're dying."

Emma felt like all of the air was sucked out of her lungs, even though she was mad at her parents , she really wanted to forgive them and move on. She always tell herself that it's gonna take time to forgive them, and now her father may not be with them when the time can't be dying I need him I need both of them she told herself. Then she said " No, we'll find a way , Hook may help us". Charming said painfully " He told me there's nothing we can do about it, without pixie dust there's no way I'm getting out of this island alive".

Tears in Emma's eyes "we'll find another way, even if it means me using magic."

Regina interrupted like she had been listening the whole time "Magic? You? Dear ,magic comes with a price , we don't know the consequences of your magic, you can collapse...", Emma said "why do you care about me all of the sudden?". "the thing is that I don't care about you, Henry does. Henry needs both of us , he can't lose you if you'd die trying to save one of the idiots". Emma said "Oh shut up Regina, and I know Henry needs me. That's why you are gonna help me save my dad".

* * *

**I'll update soon I hope you all enjoy , I'd like to hear your thoughts on this one :) **


	2. Chapter 2 : I Believe In You

**Hey guys , so here's the next chapter **

**I hope you all like it :)**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Chapter 2: I Believe In You**

* * *

Regina was standing there she thought of Henry he was probably missing her ,but she knew that Henry would like her to help Emma save Charming and do the right thing, but she doesn't think she can."Well why would I help you?". Emma replayed "you just said why, Henry needs us , both of us!".

Snow stared at Regina , she was so sad , she wanted Charming to be alright again. Snow was scared , of losing her true love, her soulmate. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he'd die. "No "she said , "don't you dare think that. Emma would save him just believe in her, She knew how complicated things were. Henry needed his mother, and if something would happen to Emma.. No, stop ! Don't do that to yourself, nothing would happen to no one , our family will get their happy ending."

Emma was hopeless she was frightened of losing her father , she knew she had power. She knew she could do it and save him, but she needed someone to guide her someone who knew how to use magic. The only one who was able to do that was Regina. " Regina I know I have power , you can help me get that power out of me. You can help us , we can do this together"

Regina met Emma's gaze ,she was so innocent wonder from who she got that she thought,she could never understand how could people be so optimistic and be happy when things are bad.. How could they smile , her son was missing ? How could they make everything pink when everything was so black. After a few minutes of silent she finally decided to answer Emma ,"alright , alright I'll try. But no guarantees , It could take time".

Hook interrupted the conversation "we should keep moving, we don't want the lost boys to find us". Emma said "it's the middle of the night where can we go?",Hook answered with a stare "we can move forward , we have Tinkerbell to guide us". Tinkerbell replayed "No way , till you have a plan we're not going anywhere". Hook pull her hand and said "if we won't move , we'll die. And that will be so unfortunate, because we won't make it to Pan's camp".

Tinkerbell knew they had to move but where could she take them? "Let's go" she said with a frown.

They walked for two hours until Charming fell on the floor . Snow said "you guys let's stop for couple of minutes". Emma helped Snow move him towards a tree . Emma was upset , she was worried ,she stood up and said "Regina I think we should try right now ".and she continued "we have to try now, or he'll die ".

Regina stood for a few minutes of silent, and said "Well you have to do this , let's see what I can do to help".

Regina said "in order to use magic you must concentrate in the cause, in that case you're saving your father so it could be pretty easy, or so dam hard. You need to accept the fact that you are strong enough and you'll do anything to save your family. That will give you the strength to save him. Here bring me your hand". She continued "can you feel the energy ?", Emma felt strong all of the sudden , she felt the energy that was going out of Regina's hands.

Emma answered "yes I can feel that, I can do this". The fact that she believed in herself made Snow proud ,she smiled at the thought that her daughter is capable to do anything .

Emma took her hand and put it above her father's wound, she tried so hard but there was nothing. Nothing.

Snow said with a smile "you can do this Em , don't give up". Emma was frustrated she said with a despair "I've been trying so hard". Snow replayed "keep your faith , don't beat yourself up".

"I can't" she cried, all devastated. Charming felt so weak he closed his eyes, She yelled "dad don't you close your eyes please ! you have to stay with me". Charming heard her yelling , tears in his eyes. He couldn't make any sound but the sound of pain.

Emma tried again , this time she concentrated harder, when a thought went through her mind. She forgave them for abounding her in the wardrobe , she knew they did that to protect her. Even if she didn't get to grow up with them, she needed them more than ever. And suddenly she felt the energy getting sucked out of her ,she said to herself you can do this Emma you can do this.

Then Regina said "Well, well look at that.." Snow interrupted "Emma open your eyes honey , look it's healing". With tears in her eyes Emma opened her eyes , she cried so hard, but this time it was tears of joy and happiness . She did it, she Emma Swan the one who never believed in magic , never cared for anyone now has something to believe in , someone to live for . Her family.

Snow hugged her so tight ,Emma never wanted to let go she felt safe. Charming opened his eyes , and kissed Emma's felt so grateful , she took them for granted which was a stupid thing to do. Even though it was hard for her to get use to the fact , that she has family now. The only thing that was missing was Henry, her beautiful little boy , who was out there in the hands of a villain ,Peter Pan .

Charming said "now let's go find what we all came for , let's go find Henry".

* * *

**I'd like to hear your thoughts , and ideas :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here **

**I hope you all like it **

**I don't own OUAT **

**Chapter 3 : Missing Is The Name Of The Game**

* * *

Hook looked at Emma , "she's so pretty" he thought. He never loved someone since Milah, but 'Swan' came to his life .He was in love with her , but he was too scared to say it. He wanted to tell her, but she lost Bealfire and it was too painful and selfish to say something like that.

Charming stare at Hook , who stared at his daughter, his daughter! He can't let him anywhere near her. He reached Hook's arm and pull him , so he could face him. " stay away from my daughter, don't you dare even look at her that way." Hook answered "actually I'm afraid it's not your decision to make". Charming was so pissed , he wanted to punch the guy in the face, but Emma would be upset for that; "Why is he doing this right now when we need to find Henry". He hated Hook , even when he tried to help him. Hook annoyed him , his evil face made him sick.

Emma sat next to her mother, she looked very happy .." See, I believed in you. And you believed in yourself". Emma interrupted "which was a very hard thing to do". The thing was that even though she believed , she felt empty; "It must be because of Henry" she thought. Tears fell from her eyes , she felt the hole in her heart that was made by Peter Pan who took Henry away from her. Her mother looked at her she saw her crying . "we'll find him" she whispered with hope, Emma replied with desperation "you don't know that, he might be laying dead in Pan's camp". Snow said "he's not dead Em, I know he's alive, he's a smart kid ... He'd manipulate Pan before he'd try to speak". Emma smiled , "how can she find goodness in everything? It's probably a mothers thing" she thought. Her mother took her hand and squeezed it ,"we're here for you, and for Henry. We love you so much".

Emma looked at her mother, she felt the unconditional love in her eyes , she replied "I love you guys too,so much, I really want you to know that". Snow was so happy when she heard Emma said these words , finally she opened up to her , put the walls that she built to "protect herself" down.

At night , they all went to get some sleep.

* * *

_She was in an endless room with white walls,red ceiling, she walked around the room. She saw a key on a table , she took the key when all of a sudden she heard a scream , she recognized the voice. Childlike, the scream was horrifying, then the child screamed again.. "Henry ! It's him!" She yelled "Henry ! ", no answer. She yelled again "Henry!" ,"Henry where are you, it's me Emma". She saw a huge door at the end of the room , she figured that she needed to open the next door with the key. She put the key inside the lock , she got in and saw Henry laying on the floor unconscious. She was terrified to find her son in that room, she screamed. then she heard a voice;_

"Emma,Emma".

* * *

**Thank you for reading , can't wait to see your reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreamland

** Hey guys , next chapter is up**

**I hope you all like it **

**I don't own OUAT **

**Chapter 4 : DreamLand **

* * *

Snow saw her daughter struggling in her sleep, she ran to her side,tried to wake her up , but Emma said Henry's name over and over again. Snow could feel that her daughter was having a nightmare, "Emma,Emma" she yelled but yet no respond. "Emma wake up honey , wake up it's just a nightmare". Emma opened her eyes and cried "No Henry , no ! Why did you wake me ! I was supposed to help him!". Snow said "it was just a nightmare Em ! It wasn't real." She looked at her daughter , her cheeks were red . Emma was frightened from the dream , "Oh my head! My head hurts so bad". Snow was concerned ,she touched Emma's forehead she was burning up. "You have a fever" she said, Emma replayed "oh no! I can't be sick right now!".

Charming opened his eyes , he saw the girls , he thought "what is going on there, why are they awake". He got up and approached them and said, "hey what's up?". Emma looked awful, pale and her cheeks were so red, she touched her head like if she was having a migraine. Snow replied , " hey , She doesn't feel good..." , Emma interrupted "I'm ok ,you guys should get some sleep we still have a long way ahead us". Snow wouldn't leave her for a second ," I can't go to sleep you're burning up". Charming said worriedly "I'm gonna bring you some cold water."

Regina stared at them , she got up. She thought to herself, "must be her magic ". She walked , and sat next to Them "you know it's just the side effect of what you did earlier?". Emma said "I had a terrible nightmare Regina", Regina said back so not interested with the girl's dream "really ?" . The girl's voice was low than usual "about Henry,I saw him he was laying on the ground unconscious . I was scared to death!". Regina stopped her from continuing , "Well it was just a dream, it's not real. I bet your exhaustion had taken over you, sometimes things we care the most appear in our dreams unexpectedly".

"She's right, I remember when Regina locked me out, and then gave you mother the apple. I dreamt about her once, it was terrible I saw her suffer.." Charming said with frustration, he had a bottle full of fresh water in his hands. Snow met his gaze she remembered when he told her about it , it was too painful to even think about Emma's dream.

Snow took a cloth and put some cold water on it, then she laid it on Emma's forehead gently. she remembered her mother , she used to do the same thing when Snow was sick. She thought of the fact that she never got to do any of these things for Emma. She wanted to. Then she had a chance, she had to take it! Her daughter looked at her, she actually smiled . Snow passed the bottle to the girl.

Emma was thirsty she drank the whole bottle , "she must be dehydrated" Snow said to herself.

"There you go , now try to rest , so you'll have strength for tomorrow" , Snow saw her smiling.

Regina was so tired , she'd never thought that she would help the Charmings , but she did. Snow-White the person she hated the most, the one she wanted to kill all the time. Ended up the person she helped, or get close to , since she's Henry's grandmother. She never got that anyway ; "I'm supposed to be Henry's mother but I'm also Henry's step great grandmother, so odd but yet I still raised him ever since he was a baby ". She stared at Emma who was clearly sick , "what can I do now? Huh? I think I'm gonna go " she thought. She stood up and went back to sleep.

Emma felt like her ears are going to explode, she felt like she's freezing. She put her head down on Snow's lap , she tried to close her eyes but she remembered the dream,"it was so awful, I really need to find him". Snow felt her daughter's tears, wet from all of the pain and sorrow. She felt the need to say something , but again she found herself in a situation when she couldn't say a thing.

She saw that her daughter was almost asleep , then she heard a noise , a noise that came from behind the trees. She put Emma's head down and went to check what it was, she got closer to the tree when she saw...

"Neal?".

* * *

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews,**

**Always glad to hear your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : My Wish

**Hey guys , thank you so much for reading my story! **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews:)**

**Next chapter is up**

**hope you like it !**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Chapter 5: My Wish **

* * *

"Neal?"

Neal looked at Snow and said; "Snow-White" . Snow was in shock, "H...how.. You're alive?". Neal answered ; "I was back in the Enchanted Forest, a group of people found me , one of them Mulan .. Uhh and also the sleeping beauty.." Snow interrupted "you mean Mulan and Aurora, oh my .. Emma will freak out when she'll see you". Neal was so happy to hear that Emma was alright, he thought something happened to her, he was so worried about her. "How is she?" He asked. Snow answered "she's alright , except from being a little sick". Neal started to ask himself some questions ,"why is she sick? what happened to her? Should I freak her mother out with the fact that I actually had Henry in my arms, and Pan took him from me?".

"can I see her?", he pleaded politely.

Snow took him to see Emma , she was in shock that he was still alive, he was injured so bad he went through a portal , hell he was a miracle! Emma was laying on the ground , she looked so peaceful to Snow's eyes . She was upset that she couldn't know if she was having the nightmare again. Snow reached Emma's forehead she was still burning up, all shivering .

Neal stared at sleeping Emma , she was so beautiful, looked gorgeous even when she was asleep."I missed her so much" he said.

Snow smiled at him , she was happy to see his love to her daughter. He sat next to her, touched her shoulder, she was still asleep. He tried to wake her; "Hey Em ? Wake up it's me Neal " , Emma whispered with her eyes close "Neal? Is this a dream again?". Neal answered with a smile on his face ;"no it's really me, open your eyes". She slowly opened her eyes "Neal?" She said she cried; "oh my god! It's you! It's really you!".

Snow decided to let them talk and give the some privacy.

Emma was so happy even with the awful headaches she had, she finally saw! She was so exciting to see his face , she really needed him. "I was back in the Enchanted Forest you're friends helped me with my injury and helped me get to you" he said. Emma responded; "Mulan and Aurora ? but how did you know that I am here?" , he answered ; "I saw you in a magic ball", he saw her laughing, he continued "I know it's odd , but I looked at a magic ball that was in my father's castle, then I saw you , I was so scared to know that you and Henry were in NeverLand with that villain".

Emma looked at him , she remembered how much she loved him, she couldn't even describe it.

Neal took her hand and squeezed it; "we've gotta find Henry , but you've gotta know something first and you also have to promise me that you won't be mad at me , For being stupid and reckless". He saw the curiosity in her eyes , and continued; " listen, before I got here I met my father and he helped me get to Henry , I had him he was unconscious because of a spell that Pan casted, but then we tr...". Emma interrupted "wait a second you had Henry?". Neal answered with a frown "yes I did , and I..". Emma said "and you what? What ? You had our son and you what?". Neal responded with his head down "And I believed a prophecy , a prophecy that said that my father will kill Henry eventually, so I left my father . I moved forward , I looked for you and then the Lost Boys found us . They took Henry from me, captured me , and now I'm here I escaped".

Emma was so confused , she couldn't understand why Rumple wanted to kill his own grandson, his own flash and blood.. She wanted to say something but then she got dizzy."woah , take it easy there Em" Neal said, he continued "you should rest, I think it can wait till the morning..." Emma cried "No! I don't care about me! My son is Pan's prisoner , and everyday that goes by he's becoming a lost boy , he said that clearly to me! He said that when I'd get to him , he wouldn't want to get off this island".

It was her last ounce of energy , yelling at Neal ,which was clearly a stupid thing to do. She couldn't move ,her eyes hurt , her head was heavy. She felt like she was going to pass out. It was the first time that Emma Swan felt weak, she thought that she got better , "Regina was right " she whispered. Neal tried to understand what Emma had to say , but her voice was so low he could barely hear her ,"what ? Regina? Do you want me to call Regina?". Emma repeated a little louder "no, Regina, she was right! She said that if I'd save my dad I'd collapse". Neal said "that's it I'm calling your mother!"

Neal got up and turned to Snow and David ,they were talking."guys it's Emma, she doesn't feel good". Snow and David stood straight up and ran towards Emma. Snow saw that Emma was holding her head, she looked worse than better. "Go call Regina she'll know what to do".

Regina was asleep until Neal yelled "Regina get up now we need you". Regina thought "no! I just fell asleep! What's with them?!" She opened her eyes and said ,"it better be good..." Suddenly she saw Neal, alive , breathing,talking ,standing; "when did you come back from the dead?" She asked with curiosity. Neal answered "not now! Emma needs your help". Regina got up and walked with Neal , they both stood next to Emma who was barely breathing.

"See ,this is the part when I say ; 'I told you so!'.." She tried to continued , but was interrupted ; "Shut up and help" Neal ordered her. She answered "and If I won't? Don't You dare giving me orders". Neal said back "oh come on Regina now it's not a good time for honor games! Please ! Can you help her?" . Regina looked at Emma who seemed to be unconscious , "wait , this is the side effect I told you about it...". Charming stopped her and said "so it will go away? She'll be ok?". Regina stared at him and replied : "I don't know ,I said that I don't know the consequences of her magic. Here let me try something". she took Emma's hand , she felt the weakness Emma had inside her, it was horrible, then she put her hand on Emma's forehead. She thought ; "now Regina concentrate, think about Henry, he needs his mother. Yes! She's his mother too!". Emma whispered_ "it's ok It'll be fine Henry"_, Regina wondered ,"Henry? ..She's dreaming!".

Regina said ;"now we'll have to wait, if she won't wake up in 3 hours she will never wake up again".

* * *

**So what do you guys say about Emma ? i'd be thrilled to read your thoughts:D **


	6. Chapter 6 : Just Wake Me Up!

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews i really , really appreciate that:)**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Chapter 6 : Just Wake Me Up!**

* * *

Snow cried, she was terrified for Emma. Her daughter was asleep , she looked so peaceful but yet Regina said that Emma was in pain. Snow's heart skipped a beat ,every time Emma took her breath.

Charming stared at Emma while he was holding Snow's hands tight , he was worried too. He blamed himself for what happened to his daughter, he was nervous ."Regina it's been an hour" he said. Regina replied "I said three hours you Idiot!". Regina was mad and tired, "why the hell did she have to do it? I have to find Henry!" She thought .

Hook heard them arguing he got up and yelled "why are you so annoying? Why won't you let a tired man sleep! There are other people here, who wants to sleep!". Regina said "Emma is in a coma, and I want to sleep too! But they won't let me sleep until their sleeping beauty will wake up, and I ain't sure that she will." Hook stared at Emma and said "I know something that can help us wake her up, its a waterfall that has some kind of magical ability. It can save her, it's a one day journey". Regina replied "she doesn't have a day! She has at least 2 hours .." Hook interrupted "well then ,you have to make sure that we have at least 7 hours! let's go save your princess... Baelfire?". "Not now Hook!" David said loudly. Regina yelled "wait a second I didn't say that you can go , there is no 7 hours ! I can't get 7 hours ,I told you 2 hours tops!" . Snow replied "you can't give up on my daughter! I don't care ,Use magic to get 7 hours".  
Charming got up and said "let's go we don't have time to waste!".

* * *

The three men left the camp , they went up to the mountains where the waterfall was. Hook was curious about what happened to Baelfire , "so can you tell me how are you alive? Now that we have plenty of time to spend together".  
"When did he get so annoying?" Neal asked Charming .  
"He always was, now that we all know that he loves Emma I just wanna kill him" Charming whispered back.

Neal was in shock," Emma ? Hook? Disturbing! No! Em was meant to be with me. She can't be with Hook , she can't love him" he thought. He Was afraid that Hook would ruin his life again. He just wanted to kill him , make it all go away . He knew he couldn't do that, because Hook was the only one who could lead them to that waterfall that was supposed to cure Emma.

Charming stared at Neal and said "both of you should calm down about my daughter!", Neal replied "well the one who should calm down is you ! she's not a five year old princess who needs her dad to be all overprotective".

Charming was pissed at Neal he knew that he was Emma's true love but still he felt the need to be overprotective , even when Emma didn't need his protection. Emma was in his age , she had experience ,she was brokenhearted , she suffered all alone without him. The big questions that was outta line to ask was why the hell did he leave her to rout in jail? How could he leave her, let her take the blame for his actions. "Oh zip it Neal, I still need to break your jaw for leaving my daughter in prison! You! You don't get to say anything after what you did to her.." Hook heard the conversation and of course he wanted to be involved he interrupted "let's not fight for what we can't do or change and fight for Emma's life because she needs it".

* * *

Snow felt alone, although Regina was next to her ,she was lying on the ground asleep , there was nothing she could do for Emma except stare at her . Her daughter was in a coma, could she hear her? Could she feel something?. Snow just wanted to hold Emma once again. She was scared that she won't wake up.

* * *

_Emma was frustrated , she felt like no one could hear her. She was in a place where everything was empty, but suddenly she was back in the Enchanted Forest. She saw the palace where she was supposed to grow up , then she was in her nursery . But it was different , it was black ,nothing was there. No one was around, she thought that she was gonna freak out. "Where the hell am I!?" She yelled , "why am I here?!". Dead silence no answer, "Where is everyone?" She thought. She walked through the doors, reached her parents room , again nothing! But in the end of the hall she saw someone , a woman who had a long red dress , long dark hair. "Hey there can you help me?" , no answer, the woman ran away, Emma ran after her. She got to a point when she was tired ."please , please help me I'm begging you!" She said loudly , still there was no answer. The woman got into an old room, she sat on a chair, Emma walked in front of her. She looked familiar , wait! Regina? "Regina? W..what? What are we doing here!?" She asked , Regina turned around "what do you think? You are dreaming princess!". Princess? Regina never called her like that! But she was different , dressed as the Evil Queen in Henry's book. "Why are you dressed like that? I..I..I don't understand!" Emma said with confusion. Regina replied "don't you understand? You failed!" , "failed? What ? I failed in what? I just wanna wake up! Please Emma wake up!" She cried. "Don't you see?! You will never understand if you won't see!" Regina said. She continued "I can't tell you how important you are if you won't see it for yourself! You will never wake up if you won't see!". Emma was so confused she was frightened for her life! Or her death whatever , she couldn't see where she was. "Regina please help me! Please I need to get Henry back.." Regina interrupted "well you can't do that if you're dead, dear!". "Dead? What is she talking about? I ain't dead! I'm dreaming" she thought, but Regina replied "you're gonna be! Soon! Yes I can hear your thoughts." Regina took Emma's hand , they went outside. Outside was clouds , they walked on clouds . Then she saw her mother back in Neverland just like a vision, her mother sat next to her, she saw herself she was asleep ,at least that's what she thought she was. She saw Snow was crying , praying so hard, she couldn't understand why. Emma yelled "mom!" , Regina said "Emma she can't hear you!"._

_Emma found herself all alone again, in a place that looked like hell! Everything was burning , no one was there "someone! Please help!" She screamed ,but the air was unholy She coughed hard, the only thing she could see was smoke , smoke and more smoke!_  
_She felt energy that came from a place she heard someone it was her mother , she couldn't see her! That energy was strength that Snow gave her. She told her stories,memories. How happy they were together, it made her stronger. But then she saw someone behind the smoke , someone was laying on the floor..._

_"Henry?"_

* * *

**Hope you like this one, reviews are welcomed!:D**


	7. Chapter 7 : A Mother's Love

**Hey there everybody! I love you guys, thanks for reviewing , you are amazing!**

**Next Chapter is up, I hope you like it ! :D**

**I don't own OUAT !**

**Chapter 7 : A Mother's Love**

* * *

_"Henry?" _

_No respond from the little boy who looked at Emma in a strange look. _

_"Henry what are you doing here?" She yelled. "You failed mom! You failed me! You didn't save me!" , he blamed her hard. Emma cried "I don't understand Henry please don't say that! I want to save you! I will! I swear.." Henry interrupted "the thing is.. You can't! You can't save me, because you have to save yourself!." _

_She was devastated to hear her son speaking like that, obviously he was angry at her for not saving him. She could see that Henry was disappointed in her, he looked broken , unreal! She must wake up! _

* * *

Snow told Emma stories about her past , she knew her daughter could hear her. She gave her strength from within and unconditional love, she gave her hope , although she was worrying ,she felt like Emma would make it no matter what.

* * *

The men reached the top of the mountain , they could hear the waterfall. David looked at Hook who was looking at the dreamshades , the poison that nearly killed him. The dreamshade was wrapped around the entrance ,"well how can we go in there without being dead?" David said . Hook replied with a smile "where is your sense of adventure?", Hook pulled out his sword and cut the dreamshades. David took the empty bottle and filled it with the magical water , he ran back down from the mountain and yelled "come on you morons", The guys went after him. They walked for an hour until they made it back to the camp, David set next to Snow ,who looked at him happily.

She knew he had the cure for Emma.

* * *

_Emma opened her eyes once again, she was by herself in an unknown place. "Come on! I don't wanna be here! I don't belong here! I must go save my son!" She cried, tears rolling down her face. "I don't know what's the meaning of me being here please! I wanna get out!" She just wanted to be alive again, she just wanted to hold her son again._

_"Well well dearie , you can't walk away like that without saying something.." Emma saw Gold standing right in front of her ,"say what? Just tell me what I need to say to get the hell out of here!". _

_Gold replied "see, I can't do that. Use your imagination to think of what you must say before you'd wake up." _

_Again she found herself somewhere "wait a second , Storybrooke!" She thought. _

_She looked , suddenly she saw Snow. She was so happy to see her mother , but she was also sad because she knew that she wasn't real. Snow got close to Emma she touched her cheek softly and said "you can do this Emma you can wake up, listen to yourself , except yourself , remember how important you are and how much you belong to our world not to this delusional hell. You need to force yourself to wake up, raise above the things that makes you sad, express your love to your love ones! Emma!, you are who you are!". "That's it!" She replied loudly She knew what she needed to say! "I am who I am!, I am a mother, I am a daughter! I have a family,I am the savior, I need to go back! I must wake up!" She yelled. _

_She closed her eyes , she felt the wind that went thorough her face. She was somewhere again, but this time it was different._ She heard her mother's voice : "Emma!" . Her mother hugged her and she opened her eyes. She got back! Back to the real life , where she could save her kid, be with her family. "Finally!" She said with a sigh of happiness. Emma looked around her she saw her father, Hook,Neal , well ..and Regina. She was so happy to see them all as humans , not as a crazy mind monsters. She was glad to be back!

She just wanted to know that Henry is fine, she wanted to find him, be happy with him, she wanted to make sure she wouldn't fail him.

* * *

**What do you think ? i'd like to hear you out! don't hesitate to write me a review :-)**


	8. Chapter 8 : I Found You

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story!**

**you guys are amazing ! **

**Next chapter is up!**

**I don't own OUAT **

**Chapter 8 : I Found You**

* * *

After all that happened Snow just wanted to get back to StoryBrooke, she saw Emma was devastated , she knew the feeling.

"Let's go ,now that Em is fine we can find Henry and get the hell out of here" Neal said. David looked at Neal and asked "do you know how to get us home?" , Neal replied "yes, I can get us home!".

Emma was so tired of this land , her son had been away from her for too long! They all went to find Tinkerbell, they needed her she was the only one who could get them into Pan's camp. "aw you?I suppose You know how to get us off this Island now?" Tinkerbell said with a frown.  
"Yes we do, what's the plan how do we get into Pan's camp?" Snow asked. Tinkerbell looked at the strange guy who was standing next to Emma "Wait a second ,Bae!?" She was surprised to see Bae, there in Neverland again. "Hello Tink..long time no see" Neal said with a smile.  
"Can we go now?.." Emma interrupted . "Yes", Tink answered nicely.

They walked for an hour until Tinkerbell stopped and said "the camp is right there ,okay now ; I am going to distract Pan, you guys have to be quiet! I will give you a sign when you can get in. Quickly before the lost boys see you". Emma heard her , she loved the idea of getting out of there QUICKLY.

Tinkerbell approached Pan's hand she was frightened "why am I doing this for total strangers!?"?, Pan turned around and said "hello Tinkerbell, what are you doing here?". "I just came to pay you a visit", Tinkerbell said with smile. She turned around to the group of strangers and whispered "now!" she thought it wasn't wired but it was.

Emma looked around she saw Henry! He talked to one of the lost boys, Emma was standing couple of meters from him . She took two steps forward and said "Henry! Henry!". Emma touched Henry's shoulder he turned to her, he was so happy to see his mother! "mom, you came for me! You're here". He looked at her with a huge smile on his face, " I'm sorry you had to come over here to get me".  
"Henry you don't need to apologize to me! You're my son , I'd cross oceans reach the sky if it takes to get you!" Emma replied.

Something was wrong Pan could feel it, "you can come out now lost girl." Emma took Henry's hand and pulled him from the camp space, behind the trees.

"Henry!" Regina said , she held Henry and kissed his forehead.  
"hey mom", he replied loudly. He couldn't believe they all came for him,so much happiness surrounded him, he wasn't alone. He wasn't one of the lost boys."Gramps, grandma!"He shouted.  
He was so happy to see them, Snow and David hugged him tight they were so glad to see their grandson again. "Hey kid!" Neal said with a smile . "D...da..dad!? You're alive?", Henry asked curiously.  
"Yes , I'll explain it on our way back home. Where's Em?"Neal answered with a question. "I don't know she was right behind me. She told me to move forward".

The group looked at each other, the all knew something was wrong. Pan caught Emma , they were all sure about that.

"You can come out now Lost Girl, don't move Tink!", Pan said with a smile. Tink froze she stood next to Pan ."what do you want now Pan?! You can't have my son anymore! You won't have him ever again! You took him from me, from his family. I came here to get him, and I will get out of here!" Emma responded angrily.  
She wasn't afraid of Pan , probably because she didn't know how powerful he was. " your son Henry I want him back right now. I will let you go , let you get off this island if you give him to me", he said.  
"What the hell makes you think that I'd leave my son" She asked with a laugh. "Because you left him once, you can do this again" he replied with a manipulative face.

"So evil! He has no heart! Calm down Emma he's just a little teenager! No! He's not! He's an evil little demon!" She thought.  
"Over my dead body, Listen to me you little imp! I will never give you my son! and I'm telling you I'm tired of you, you and your Lost Boys. You keep them for decades , they don't know that they actually have a family, someone who truly cares about them. And you! You are a coward, you are afraid of finding your true identity so you manipulate other people because you don't know who you are!, and your self confidence is on the ground!" Emma yelled at him.

Regina looked behind the trees, "oh no, stupid girl!" She thought. "Well well look how nice , mommy and daddy's little girl got herself into trouble all over again", she said with an evil smile. They all saw Emma, she was standing in front of Pan, they were talking.

Pan didn't say a word,this lost girl knew exactly what he was felt like he was melting away, he felt weak. He opened his moth but the girl continued "no! Don't say anything,let us go, we'll never come here!".  
Pan replied "see that's the thing lost girl I can't let you go, I need the heart of the truest believer. Give me Henry! Now!". Emma rolled her eyes and said "Never!".

Emma felt paralyzed , she tried to move but she couldn't. Maybe that's the powers Pan had , how could he do things like that. Emma didn't know. She tried to lift her arm, suddenly she remembered :_ "In order to use magic you must concentrate in the cause.."_, that's what Regina told her , when she was about to save her father. The cause was Henry , and everybody else. Her parents trusted her, they knew she was powerful. All she could say to herself was "Emma, you are powerful, you can do this", this words were meaningful because she believed in herself, just like her parents believed in her, just like her son believed in her.  
As her hands moved again she felt the adrenaline running inside of her.  
She looked at her hands , "fire!" She saw a huge ball of fire. She rose her hand and said "I swear If you won't let me go I will throw this over you and you will die!".  
Emma didn't know how the magic thing worked, if she needed to run away she could step back and run. She agreed that she needed to run, she moved her hand and stepped back. "Tink come on! " she screamed, Finally she saw Tink was running so she turned to the trees, and ran. She saw that her family was still behind the trees. She said tiredly "you guys we don't have much time, we've gotta move now!". They all ran, reached to Hook's ship, they were sailing back home!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, i'd love to hear your thoughts!:D**


	9. Chapter 9 : My Home

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing **

**I hope y'all like this chapter**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Chapter 9 : My Home**

* * *

On their way back to Storybrooke, Emma sat next to Henry who was clearly tired from all of the hard journey. She could feel it , she saw it in his eyes.  
"So,you did it! You saved me!", Henry said with a big smile. "I guess so kid. Why won't you go to sleep now, you should get some sleep". Emma replied. "Mom, I'm scared..." Emma interrupted worriedly "from what? We're here now, no ones gonna hurt you". Henry continued "I don't know why, when I close my eyes all I can see is Pan taking me again", he said with a frown. "Henry I won't let him take you away from me again! Here put your head on my lap I'm gonna be here with you all the time , just get some sleep". She was scared too, but mothers supposed to have confidence, she didn't want to frighten her child.  
Henry laid down, he put his head on Emma's lap, and closed his eyes.  
His mother was with him.

Snow walked towards Emma ,  
"He looks exhausted" she said.  
"Yes,I told him he should sleep, but he was too afraid to" Emma replied.  
Snow met her daughter's gaze ,  
"You should rest, after all that you went through today..tell you what, I'll call David to take Henry inside..." Emma interrupted "no, I'm not tired thanks anyway".

Snow felt that Emma was scared,she didn't know why, "what's wrong?" Snow asked. "Nothing's wrong, I don't know what you're talking about", Emma replied with a sigh of despair. She wanted to let her mother know, about the fire ball. She was actually scared that she would hurt her family with her magic, she knew how dangerous magic could be. "I know you Emma Swan..." Emma interrupted "it's fine mom, leave it!". Every time Emma said 'mom' , Snow couldn't help but smile. "Come on Em just tell me!, I know that face!" She looked at her closely, she knew something was bothering her daughter, but she couldn't find out what it was.

"Alright! When Pan caught me,I remembered what Regina told me about using my magic. I believed , and suddenly I saw a fire ball in my hand. I threatened Pan , I stepped back and ran. That's how I managed to escape. I...I'm terrified of my magic", she said drown in her tears.

Snow took Emma's hand and squeezed it tight "oh don't worry honey, nothing's gonna happen to you..",  
Emma stopped her "I'm not terrified for me, I'm scared for you! If I'd ever hurt you or dad, or Henry, or anybody that I truly care about!".  
"Hey, Em ! Listen to me! You won't ever hurt anyone! You are gifted , you have something you need to use. Well maybe use in a difficult situation.. But,but that's not my point. My point is that magic is based on emotions.." Snow said but then Emma interrupted again "see that's why I'm afraid I'd do something bad, I can't control my emotions, when I'm motivated by something, bad or good".  
"Oh! let me finish what I need to say; magic is based on emotions, the ones that you can control, and overcome! You protected Henry and yourself out there, you don't need to be scared ,nor upset . What you did was best for the right moment, you just need to learn! And I know you, You are a fast learner." She said with a smile.

Emma felt comfort, she knew she could trust her mom, because her mother knew what's best for her. How to comfort her, she learned it pretty fast, like she said a fast learner, _"guess it runs in the family"_ she thought. "Thank you, for knowing how to be all motherly when I need you to be" , she replied with a laugh. She never thought she could say a thing like that, but she did!  
"Now would you please go to get some sleep please, for your all motherly best friend? Who's actually your mom." Snow whispered , she placed a kiss on Emma's forehead , and walked towards David.

David was so angry at Neal, but when he looked at Neal and Henry he saw that he was a good father to Henry. Ever since what happened to Emma, and the journey to that waterfall , he was pissed. He knew that it doesn't matter what he'd do, if Emma loved Neal, nothing can stop them (if Neal was her true love),Same with Hook. David felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Snow "can you please take Henry downstairs? your daughter is exhausted, she needs to sleep" she asked. "Sure" he replied with a smile, _anything for Emma_.

David stood next to Emma who laid her head down on the top of the bench. Was she asleep? He didn't know, but her eyes were closed. He pulled Henry to his arms, "hey Em? Are you awake?" He whispered. She opened her eyes "oh hey" she replied with a tired smile,She scratched her eyes. "Come on let's go downstairs so you'd get some sleep", he said. Emma nodded, she was too tired to say something.

* * *

In the morning, Emma opened her eyes, she heard everyone arguing. She got up and went upstairs, "what's with all the noise?" , she asked with a yawn. Regina looked at her with a strange look and replied, "well while you were asleep, we all thought about Pan, we're sure he'd follow us".

Emma looked at her mother who was sitting on the bench holding Henry . Her son was crying she approached his hand and said "don't worry, we won't let him get near you! I promise!". Henry buried his face in his mother's shoulder, he felt safe in her arms. "I don't want to leave you again", Henry whispered in Emma's ears. "You won't! I'd never lose you ever ever again I swear!"she whispered back.

Regina saw the relationship between Henry and Emma , it made her sick that she wasn't there for her son! but it's also a good thing that one of them could be. It wasn't jealousy it was anger, she was angry at the Charmings , more at their daughter. Her thoughts were bothered by Tink "Pan can cross lands, he could already be in Storybrooke". It actually made sense, what if he was already in Storybrooke? He must have terrorized the people in town, maybe even killed them. Regina said "Well we have to hurry".

* * *

** Thanks for reading, I'd really really like to hear your thoughts! please review! **

**love you all!**

**-Soul-**


	10. Chapter 10 :I Know My Father

**Hey there! new chapter is up :D**

**I wrote this one before the last episode, so it's actually how i thought it would be.**

**Hope you all like it,**

**I don't own OUAT **

**Chapter 10 : I Know My Father**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Henry asked every 5 minutes , his impatient was starting to get annoying. But Emma couldn't help it but laugh and smile every time he asked that. When Neal and Henry were sitting and talking she felt like she was interrupting them so she walked away. she sat on the bench her arms wrapped around her knees, she was thinking about Storybrooke. the town that had been her home, she never thought she could call it home, but since she found her child and her parents she discovered that it was her home.

David sat next to his daughter speechless, Snow talked to him about the conversation she had with Emma the night before, he could say something to her, cheer her up,But he didn't know how. How? Was a very important question to a father that spent the past 28 years without any memories of having a daughter. How? was a question he was supposed to figure out when his little girl was three years old, but he had no clue how. "Hey kiddo.." He said he put his hand on Emma's shoulder, he stopped her thoughts. "Hey dad, you know I'm not a kid anymore.." David interrupted "it doesn't matter how old you are you'll always be my kid, my little princess". That was awkward she thought , Emma tried to avoid his gaze but he took his hand and lift her chin so she had to look at him, "so what's with the face?" He asked curiously. "What face?" She answered with a question . "The face that you do every time something's bothering you, and I know that face because your mom has the same one whenever she's worried." He replied. " I suppose mom told you about our talk.." He looked like he didn't know what she was talking about ,she continued "well, what if something bad happened in town? What if Pan had killed all of our people?".  
"Oh Em,I'm sure the protection spell Gold gave Bell is working.." She interrupted "but this protection spell, only protect the people from humans, not from magical evil monster that wants to destroy everything in its way, Pan knows how to cross lands it doesn't matter when or where is the land. He wants Henry back, he said that he'd get him back. What if he'd take him away again? I don't think I can handle it".

It was the first time his daughter opened up to him, she finally talked to him. She was worried about her son , and her home. His daughter felt guilty for bringing Pan into Storybrooke. "It's not your fault" he said, "Dad I couldn't do it,I couldn't kill Pan with that ball of fire!" she replied. She looked like she was about to cry, he had never seen her so vulnerable, he place his hand around her and hugged her. He never wanted to let go, "look, there's no way back from killing! It doesn't matter even if it's the most horrible person in the world, We'll take care of trouble whenever it comes, we'll do it together as a family" , He whispered. Suddenly Emma felt she was safe, safe in her father's knew how much he cared about her.

* * *

Gold caught Regina's attention, while she was staring at Henry. "Well dearie, I can see you don't even get close to your son, he's sitting right over there, and you're here."he said with an evil smile. "Oh zip it Gold", she gave him that look, that always erase that evil smile "what's with Pan anyway? It seems like you know him pretty well" she changed the subject,She was extremely curious about that. He raised his voice "Let me tell you something; this is none of your business!" .  
"Hell it's my dam business, it's my town we're talking about! So cut the crap Gold tell me how do you know that demon?" She yelled at him.

"A century ago there was a..." Regina interrupted "now you're telling me another legendary Fairytale of yours?". "Shut up" he replied. "There was a wizard who suffered from a deadly disease, there was no cure for that disease in the entire land. He heard about a land that had a waterfall with a magical abilities..", she interrupted again "Pan? Is that him?".  
"Let me finish!" He said she really annoyed him, he continued "he reached that waterfall in that strange land, drank from the water , and shortly his disease was gone. He was interested in that land , he didn't notice that days were actually decades, but he stayed young forever!.." Regina stopped him once again "so that strange land is Neverland and that wizard is Pan that silly teenager?"  
"Well he's not silly and he's not a teenager. One day someone arrived that island (Neverland) , a girl, her name was Amy. She was broken from the death of her entire family, she was an orphan. When the wizard (Pan) saw Amy he fell in love with her, she stayed with him for a day, but she felt like it was too long. She wanted to get off the island, but he didn't let her. She insisted to run away , but he controlled the island he knew everything about it. When Amy discovered how to escape, she also found out she was pregnant. She managed to run, but she didn't know what to do with the baby. She named the baby Rumpelstiltskin.."

Regina was shocked "Oh my god, no way! No freaking way!" She responded. He nodded "yes, she left the baby with a friend. After a while she committed a suicide. The wizard kept an eye on his baby, until he grew up and met him. That's when my life became miserable".  
"That's why he's coming to town because of you?" She asked.  
"I'm afraid not, he's coming because of the heart of the truest believer, and that's your son." He answered.  
"Is Pan really your father?" She asked again breathless.  
"Unfortunately yes" he said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading i'd like to hear your thoughts! **

**Please, feel free to review :)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Leave!

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter:D**

**I hope you all enjoy this one **

**I don't own OUAT**

**Chapter 11: Leave!**

* * *

Regina was still shocked from the fact that Pan is Runple's dad, how could she tell Henry that the man who kidnaped him was actually his great-grandfather? How could she tell the Charmings about Pan too? Was it a secret? Regina had no clue. She left the room, she saw the family sitting together, while Hook and Neal or Bae whatsoever sailed the ship. She was going to tell them, she finally decided to. Something stooped her though, on her way to them she thought of how Henry could get it, he was a smart boy! Wise child. But he was just a boy, who was scared for his life and his family's life. She had to tell them! So she kept walking towards them "I have something I need to tell you." She said as she blinked her eyes, they all understood that she was nervous about that thing she had to tell them. "Well Henry I know it's gonna be difficult to understand this but.." Emma interrupted "what is it Regina say it!" "Mr Gold talked to me earlier, he told me a story, about his past..״ she stopped and took a deep breath "to make this story short, Gold is Pan's son". Dead silence for a few seconds until Emma decided to say something but all she could say was "w..w...wha?", "that was my reaction too! Shocked! I'm still in shock."she replied. "But how can it be? I don't understand, Pan is just a sixteen year old boy.." Regina interrupted "apparently Mis Swan he's not from our century at all".

Emma couldn't believe it! "Why didn't he tell us before" - she yelled at Regina. "I know right! But Don't yell at me! I was surprised to hear that too! Go to Gold and blame him for that" She answered her back.  
"Calm down both of you! I understand that you're upset, I had to hide it from you so you won't react that way.." Gold said.  
"And what do you think now? You think we're overreacting? Because we should! When did you think to tell us? When Pan kill us all? Sometimes I don't understand you at all!" Emma responded . She was so mad at Gold for not saying anything about this, it was so important! They could use the blame card on Pan. Gold looked down , he was alone no one protected him, "Well dearie we can't go back and change the past, let's think about what we can, and have to do, we have to stop Pan".

"And how can we do that?" Snow asked."I have this box in my shop, Pandora's box, we can manage to stop Pan by opening it. This box contains the darkest magic of all, this is our only chance to stop him. If we won't take that chance ,we're all dead" Gold answered, and left the group.

Henry was shivering in Emma's arms, she hugged him tight ,she never saw him so scared before, it wasn't normal. "Maybe he doesn't feel good, sick or something?" She thought. "Hey are you alright kid?" She asked. "I...mm..I..j...just..it..s..o cold in he..re" he could barely speak. "It's okay let's get you inside" she said warming his shoulder with her hands. She took him downstairs into the cabin, when they got in Emma realized that Henry's lips turned blue from the cold. He looked pale than usual , "Henry what is it just tell me" she pleaded . Henry was still shivering inside, Emma took some blankets from the cabinet, she wrapped them around Henry's back. "I don't know what's happening to me mom, I can't control it my whole body feels cold as ice",He replied.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door it was Regina.

Regina walked in, she looked at her son and all that she could say was "oh my god!", what the hell happened to him? she stared at her little boy's eyes they were red his skin was white , well as snow. He was shivering, "I don't know he has been like this for almost fifteen minuets" Emma replied. both of them were worried for Henry. Henry screamed "Mom help me I can't make it stop". When Henry was 4 he used to have attacks like that, when he was scared from the "monster under the bed" or strange people or terrible nightmares. Regina knew how to clam him down , "hey Sweetie.." She raised his chin with her fingers and continued "look at me, calm down, clear your mind. Nothing's gonna happen to you, no one could ever hurt you ! You're safe with us okay?". He stopped shivering, he looked at Regina with tears in his eyes. Emma saw that Regina managed to calm him down, Regina pulled Henry into a hug. She placed a kiss on his temple, Henry cried out loud he was in a complete shock from everything that he went through."well come on, you should rest for now okay? " Regina said with a smile, Henry nodded.  
When they both saw that he fell asleep Emma whispered "how did you do that?", "Henry used to have these when he was little, talking him to sleep was very helpful, still helpful" she murmured. "He's scared, panicked. I just hope that when we'll get home he'll be okay" Emma said , Regina looked at her son and whispered "if there's something to go back to". They switched looks, then Emma went upstairs she left Regina to keep an eye on Henry.

Emma saw Neal was arguing with her father, she walked towards them she smiled and asked "hey guys, what's up?". Neal whispered "Emma would you calm your dad down, I think he's gonna kill me.." David interrupted "sure I'm gonna kill you! You had no right to leave my daughter, let her take the blame for what you did! I should go get my sword.." Emma stopped him she stood between them "hey hey hey! Dad no sword fight for you today, I'm fine now , see? I'm here everything is okay it doesn't matter now.." David got closer to Neal and said "Em move aside it's between him and me..." She stopped him with her arms "no! No look at me, look at me!" He got closer to Neal when Emma yelled "stop, don't, please! Please dad I understand that you want to protect me , but what's happened already happened we can't change the past. We have a future to take care of".

David felt the rage, he wanted to push his daughter aside and break this mans bones, but his daughter stopped him , she wanted him to protect what's left. She was harmed in the past but now she could protect herself, she's a grown woman who had a rough life, but she never gave up. That's what made him proud, proud of Emma , he turned around and walked away.

Emma looked at Neal and said angrily "You! Why are you talking to him you have a right to say nothing! Shut up, don't even say a word. You know he's mad at you, hell he'll never forgive you..." Neal interrupted "now YOU wanna kill me?.. Look I know he's pissed but he left you too for..." She continued the sentence "totally different reasons! I hope you didn't mentioned that because if you did I can't protect you from a broken jaw anymore. I don't wanna get into this now, leave my parents out off it!"  
She stared at Neal and walked away.

Snow saw Emma was upset, she figured it was because of what happened earlier. She sat next to her "Hey, I just spoke to David he was really really angry at Neal. Em I'm sorry for what he wanted to do, but you should understand what he is going through." Silence cut the tension until Emma said "I know I saw how overprotective Prince Charming could be.." Snow laughed and replied "believe me it's nothing he's trying to be a good father, but he also has this high temper". she looked at Emma and asked "what is it?" , Emma raised her face off the ground and answered with despair "there's something wrong with Henry.." Just when she was about to tell her they both heard screams, when they saw Hook with blood on his hands "no worries ladies it's not mine.." He turned his gaze to Snow "I think you should go downstairs your Prince did something bad."

* * *

**I'd like to see some of your reviews **


	12. Chapter 12 : We're Home

** Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter, i hope you all like it:D**

**I don't own OUAT **

**Chapter 12: We're Home**

* * *

When Snow and Emma ran downstairs they saw Neal laying on the floor and David holding his fist "You broke his jaw? Really David? Why? We talked about this! Why can't you listen when someone tells you to stop!  
Neal are you okay?" Snow asked while looking at David with a frown.  
Emma picked Neal off the ground and said "you guys why are acting like three year olds fighting over a toy!? I ain't a toy! You dad, need to calm down and not be all that over protective! And you Neal don't talk to him, you make him angry. He wasn't like this until you showed up!".  
Emma stared at Snow, her mother could read her gaze she wanted her to take David so Emma could talk to Neal.

Snow took David upstairs, he was acting like a child. She knew he was mad but still it wasn't a reason to break someone's jaw, she was angry at Neal too but she won't kill him for it! What's done is done and she couldn't change anything. "What were you thinking!? I wanna know what thought came up to your mind when you decided to punch this guy in the face?" She asked with her high voice. David didn't dare to look at her, "he pissed me off so.. It was about time that someone hit him! I wanted to do that for so so long. I can't look at him without thinking about what he did to my daughter! I can't think of him without remembering their awful story! Emma was in jail because of his irresponsibility, This isn't fair",He crossed his arms childlike.  
The thought of 18 year old Emma sitting in a jail cell crossed Snow's mind , "Charming.. I know! I don't like him too. But think about it, you need to move on and stop living in someone else's past! Even Em moved on, she raised above everything she went through. So stop being such a kid and start taking care of your own kid" she laughed and continued "besides without Neal Henry wouldn't be existed, so you also need to thank him for such a great reason!"  
David let out a grin "Snow let's not overreact.." She stopped him and said "I'm overreacting? Really? Well I'm not the one who just broke someone's jaw because of a long gone past!"

Emma brought ice to Neal so he could put it on the wound, he looked like he was in so much pain. But it was his problem, that's what he got for messing with Prince Charming. She figured it was kind of nice to have an overprotective father, but she didn't know that he was going to break his jaw. "What did you do this time?" She asked, he met her gaze and answered with a guilty smile "I.. Nothing.. I didn't do anything!".  
"Oh come on just tell me!" She demanded, "I might told him about the time he abounded you, how much you wanted your parents! But he pissed me off i had a right reason to say that.." He tried to continue but she stopped him; "You had no right to say that! No Neal you had no reason to say something like that at all, it doesn't matter how pissed you are! I told you to stop, why can't you leave my father and my family alone. I was right you haven't change at all!" She left the room and went upstairs, she was so upset, angry at Neal for hurting her father for the things he regretted everyday. How much pain he was hiding, until Neal came along. Neal ran after her she turned around to face him when all of a sudden she heard her mother say  
"We're home".

* * *

**I'd like to see some reviews **

**you guys are the best!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,**

**So.. i just felt the need to update today.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this one :D**

**I don't own OUAT!**

**Chapter 13 : The Beginning Of A Nightmare**

* * *

"We're home" were the only two words Snow could say, because her eyes weren't mistaken when she saw the harbor of StoryBrooke. Though she was glad to be home, part of her was concerned for the town, for her family, for everyone. Because not only they managed to take Henry back, but Emma also showed Pan how powerful she really was and she also showed him his true face, a face of a coward. Snow was sure that Pan was there in StoryBrooke, which made her feel helpless because if he'd get any of them they would die. She looked around, she saw the smile on her daughters face. Emma obviously didn't like Neverland, in fact sleeping in the woods, and having terrible nightmares plus she almost died twice. Emma had enough of Neverland, Snow knew that, she had enough of Neverland too.

When they got off the Jolly Roger, they knew something was wrong. The town was too quiet. Emma looked at her parents, they also had this worry face she had,"This also runs in the family" she thought.

"What happened here? You guys this is creepy, StoryBrooke looks like a ghost town I just hope that this time there's no zombies" she let out a grin while she looked at her mother. She knew no one would laugh about what she said, because the only one who was actually with her back in the Enchanted Forest was Snow. Regina interrupted Emma's thought and said,"Listen, go to your house get dress and do whatever you need to do. We all meet here in two hours, we need to find out what's going on!"

Emma ,Snow, Henry and Charming, went home, they walked into the apartment, it looked the same to Emma's eyes , "Home! Finally, I just wanna take a hot bath." She said with a smile, as she went to take a shower.

Henry set on the couch he looked at his grandparents and said in despair "I feel tired all the time, ever since we walked on the Jolly Roger, I don't know why.." He took a deep breath and continued "Pan did nothing to me, he didn't dare to hurt me, he basically tried to manipulate me, though I didn't let him.." David held Henry's hand and said "Henry I just think you're exhausted from this long scary trip,it's gonna be alright okay?" Henry nodded, he put his head on his grandfather's shoulder.

Snow met her husband's gaze she was worried about Henry, and when Emma wanted to say something before,Hook interrupted the conversation she had with her daughter, Emma was concerned she was about to tell her why, but David had to break Neal's jaw before! They had an hour in a half until their meeting with the rest of the group, Emma was way out of line, they all needed to take a shower;"Em get out! There are other people who needs to take a shower here" Snow yelled.

Emma heard her mother,she remembered that they had to meet the others in two hours, they had no two hours, when she finally finished she got out and saw them sitting on the couch. Henry fell asleep on her father's lap, both of her parents talked to each other. They payed attention when she closed the door of the bathroom,

"What happened here? He fell asleep again?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean again? He said he was tired all the time ,then he put his head on my shoulder..."David answered but she stopped him from saying anything else "seriously I don't know what's going on with him, the kid keeps sleeping he had a panic attack.."

"Hold on right there, he had a panic attack and you didn't say anything?" David asked. "Yes and a really bad one, besides i was trying to tell mom but someone here was busy breaking Neal's jaw!" She replied with a frown.

"Oh come on! what happened after that?" David asked

"Regina managed to put him to sleep,he was really tired" she answered back, she thought about it, what if Pan did something that was messing up with his brain or his body. She had to find Pan, they had to stop him.

When the three of them were ready Henry was the only one that was left, he was still asleep though. David walked towards the couch to wake him up, "Henry wake up you need to get ready we need to go" he said quietly. Henry opened his eyes "what's going on where are we going? Gramps can we stay I'm so tired please?" He asked with a yawn, he closed his eyes again.

"No kiddo you need to wake up now alright? We're meeting everyone in twenty minutes" David looked at Henry when he opened his eyes again he said; "Why am I tired? I can't get up my eyes hurt, I feel so weak".

David looked at his wife and daughter they were talking, probably about him, about that little accident he had earlier with Neal. He glanced at Emma and said:"Hey Em can you call Regina and tell her to bring all of them here? Henry doesn't feel good, I think we shouldn't move him anywhere."

When Emma reached the phone it rang she answered, it was Regina,"Regina I just wanted to call you, listen.." ,"Emma listen to me, you have to run, Pan is here! Y..y..you have to keep Henry safe" Emma was about to say something but Regina hang up.

Emma was shocked, she didn't know what to do, there was no way her family could stay home. They had to move, something also happened to Regina they needed to help her fast!

Snow stood behind Emma she asked "What is it?". Emma was confused she was frightened, "it was Regina, Pan is here we have to go now!" She replied with a worry face.

Emma started to walk in the house, _pointless!_ She knew Pam would wait for them but she never thought it would be so soon. Henry was asleep, he was weak he couldn't walk or sit, Emma stared at her father "dad you have to carry him, we have no time we've gotta help the others" she put her coat on and opened the door, Charming picked Henry from the couch while Snow covered her grandson with some blankets.

Emma opened the back door of the car and waited for her father to put Henry on the back seat, the four of them got in. Emma drove fast as she could, they passed Granny's it wasn't close but no one was there, The library wasn't close too, Belle was nowhere to be found. Something was going on, the family didn't know what it was, but they were going to find out as soon as they could.

They reached Regina's house, Emma and David got out of the car and Snow stayed in with sleeping Henry. Emma knocked on the door, no answer, she knocked again, again no answer. She kicked the door and it opened, Emma yelled "Regina" a couple of times, but it seemed that Regina wasn't there, "where the hell is she?" Emma looked her father, "Honestly I don't know" he answered. They got out of the house, they saw Hook he was standing next to the car talking to Snow. _He might know what happened to Regina_ Emma thought.

Emma put her hands on the door of the car , "hey Hook, do you know what happened to Regina?" Emma asked.

She met her mother's gaze;

"She's gone" was all Snow could say.

* * *

**What do you think ? any ideas where is Regina?**

**It'd be awesome to hear your thoughts, i'm always happy when you're reviewing! please don't hesitate to review!**

**Love you guys! **


End file.
